


Newness

by thenightgazer



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cell Phones, Domestic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightgazer/pseuds/thenightgazer
Summary: Vergil is perfect in almost everything, except technology.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Newness

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble requested by lululandd on tumblr

You hand Vergil a cell phone you bought this afternoon with a wary face. He's as anxious as you do, but nevertheless he accepts the phone.

"Do it veeeery slowly," you say to him. "Hold it gently. Don't squeeze it too hard."

Vergil remains stoic as usual, but you can see he's trying so hard to not break the rectangle thing on his palm. You always wondered why the man with his compulsion of precision and elegance, couldn't even hold back his brute and demonic strength to not break a mere phone.

"... like this?" Vergil holds the phone in an awkward grip.

"Yeah. Great. Now, the hardest part-" you inhale and exhale fitfully. "Press and hold the power button at the side of the phone."

"Power button?" His eyes lighten up.

"To turn on the phone, Vergil. Not to gain more power for you. You already have the power of the world!" you adjust his thumb on the power button. "Here. Now press and hold it  **gently** ."

You remember the first time Vergil saw and held a cell phone you bought him, he unintentionally broke it by his bare palm. He said he didn't know that it was a phone (20+ years in the Underworld, remember?), so you understood his confusion. But the second time you bought it for him (and that was kinda your mistake since you forgot to guide him how to operate the phone) he accidentally destroyed it.  _ But it said here that I need to press the button! _ was his argument as he showed you the instruction paper from the box. He didn't know that he was meant to press and hold it  _ slowly _ , not with brute a nd ~~too much motivated~~ presses.

You squeal in relief when Vergil has finally succeeded to turn on the phone. "You didn't break it!"

He's surprised as you are right now. "It was easier than I thought."

"It is! All you need is just press the power button! Took you two broken phones to figure it out!"

He grins cunningly at you, then glancing at the phone screen. "Thank you for your patience, my dear. Now show me what I can do with this meddlesome item."


End file.
